


Когда я тебе нужен

by Morok



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morok/pseuds/Morok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Твоя жена прокляла Завулона, - сказал Гесер, не отрывая взгляда от скрещенных пальцев. – На этот раз удачно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда я тебе нужен

_"Все равно тебя не брошу, потому что ты хороший."_

-Антон! – Светлана радостно бросилась ко мне, едва я появился на пороге кабинета шефа.  
От неожиданности я отступил. Не то, чтобы за месяц командировки можно было отвыкнуть от собственной жены, но видеть ее такой мне, со времен моего возвеличивания, не приходилось. Лишенной силы. Слабой и голой. И при этом довольной.  
-Сядь, Светлана, - необычно резко приказал Гесер, когда она сделала вторую попытку прижаться ко мне.  
Я отдал шефу командировочные документы. Если в Дозоре нет паники, значит, время терпит, и мне не стоит сразу лезть с вопросами. Даже когда вопросы ожидаются. Сначала работа, потом личные дела.  
-Все прошло нормально, Антон?  
-Не без трудностей, но удачно.  
А если Ночной Дозор еще раз пошлет меня договариваться с восточными товарищами, я откажусь, как бы выгодно это ни было для Светлого дела и моей карьеры.  
Я поскреб грозно ощетинившийся за последнюю сумасшедшую неделю подбородок.  
-Что здесь случилось?  
Гесер отложил мой отчет и нахмурился.  
-Твоя жена прокляла Завулона, - сказал он, не отрывая взгляда от скрещенных пальцев. – На этот раз удачно.  
-Отомстила за Наденьку, - радостно объяснила Светлана.  
Наденька.  
Надя отправлена "на лечение и обучение" в спецпансионат после того, как два года назад на нее напал оборотень. Для потенциальных Великих Иных такой способ инициации чреват полным "вживанием в роль". Учитывая возраст и силу нашей дочери, с большой долей вероятности можно сказать, что ей еще лет триста бегать по заповеднику рысью, пока человеческая личность не начнет брать верх над животным. Если это вообще случиться.  
Только вот Завулон тут ни при чем. Но убедить в этом Светлану нам так и не удалось.  
-И Дневной Дозор потребовал лишить ее силы? Почему мне не сообщили?  
-Нет, - Гесер рассеянно отмахнулся. – Это побочный эффект проклятья. Она использовала Лебединую Смерть. Знаешь такое? Да нет, конечно, не знаешь.  
-Впервые слышу, - согласился я.  
-Редкое любовное проклятье, - Ольга появилась из-за Гесера, необычно мрачная и сердитая. – Эквивалент Последнего Мая Темных. Очень простое в исполнении, стопроцентно действующее. Одно из ненаказуемых проклятий, так что ни с Темными, ни с Инквизицией у нас проблем не будет.  
За проклятья, лишающие кастующего силы или жизни, никаких санкций не накладывают, но так же не дают разрешение на ревоплощение или быстрое восстановление в категориях. Светлана еще не понимает, какую гадость она себе сделала. Ее сила начнет восстанавливаться не раньше чем через полвека. Если она доживет, то будет уже старая и больная. И никто не сможет поддерживать мою дурную супругу до того времени, потому что любая магия ухнет в нее как в бездонный колодец, даже без эха.  
-Как это действует?  
-Обычно, как все ненаказуемые, - невыносимой болью. Если его не снять, то смерть неминуема, либо сам развоплотишься, чтобы не мучиться, либо сойдешь с ума, и тебя развоплотят.  
-А можно снять эту Лебединую Смерть?  
-Нет, - твердо заявила Светлана.  
-Любое проклятье можно снять, надо только успеть, - ответила Ольга. – Лебединая Смерть снимается очень просто, для этого Завулону надо переспать с любимым человеком. Единственная проблема – чувство должно быть взаимным.  
-Но этот темный засранец молчит, как обет дал, - Гесер раздосадовано ударил ладонью по столу. – Хотя бы намекнул, кого искать. Может быть, нам бы повезло, и эта таинственная личность тоже от него без ума. А-то бросает нас неизвестно на кого.  
У Дневного Дозора без Завулона не остается ни одного Великого. Конечно, из Европы пришлют кого-нибудь, Москва – не деревня Простоквашино, чтобы оставить все как есть. Но Ночному Дозору от этого не легче: придется налаживать новые контакты, узнавать новых противников, подстраиваться под новые методы работы. И самое главное, убеждать нового главу Дневного Дозора, что и в большом городе со Светлыми можно жить мирно. Без жертв точно не обойтись.  
-Завулон никогда никого не любил! – Светлана слишком откровенно восхищалась собой и не видела, сколько проблем принесло воплощение ее сумасшедшего плана. – Ему просто нечего вам сказать! И вы уж точно никогда не найдете кого-нибудь, кто бы его любил. Только подхалимы и лизоблюды.  
Я оборвал ее восторженные излияния помоев на Темного и обратился к шефу:  
-Если Завулон до сих пор жив и в сознании, то как-то с болью он справляется. Может, не все еще так плохо?  
-Справляется с болью, как же, - Гесер невесело усмехнулся. – Он на Сером острове. Наша Инквизиция его сразу подхватила под ручки и туда.  
-Но ведь это не выход.  
-А я ему о том не говорил?! – шеф вскипятил в кружке остывший кофе и, глотнув, закашлялся. – Строит из себя святого мученика и не может придумать хоть какое-нибудь имя, чтобы мы отвязались. Так что, Антон, отправлю я вас с Ольгой консультантами в Европейское бюро Дневного Дозора. Будем надеяться, что они прислушаются к мнению Светлых. В конце концов, ведь с вами новенькому потом работать.  
-Нет уж, Борис Игнатьевич, вы мне отпуск обещали после командировки. Я полтора года не отдыхал. Хочу купаться, рыбачить и загорать.  
-Антон, это несерьезно. Когда у нас такие проблемы…  
-У нас еще нет проблем. Вот появится новенький, тогда будут. И потом, я не один в Дозоре работаю, найдите кого-нибудь другого. Семена пошлите. Или Игната.  
-Игната с Ольгой?! Никогда!  
Ольга недостойно Великой хрюкнула и исчезла.  
-Ладно, Антон, - махнул рукой Гесер. – Но только на две недели. Остальное получишь, когда кризис разрешится.  
Он достал отпускной бланк, заполнил и размашисто подписал.  
-Мы давно не были у Нади. Давай навестим ее, - счастливо и беззаботно защебетала Светлана. Гесеру стоит отправить ее куда-нибудь подлечить голову, пока я буду в загуле.  
-Я отпускаю только Антона, - шеф сердито глянул на нее и передал мне бумаги для бухгалтерии.  
Потом внимательно посмотрел в глаза и спросил серьезно:  
-Ты уверен?  
Я кивнул, отвернулся и пошел к двери.  
-До свидания, Борис Игнатьевич.  
-Антон, ты ничего не хочешь сказать жене?  
-Нет, конечно.  
Светлана триумфально хмыкнула.  
-Все равно бесполезно, - я закрыл за собой дверь.

Серый остров находится в Белом море в Онежской губе, на полсотни километров южнее Соловецких островов, рядом с континентом. Там, конечно, холоднее, чем в Московской области, но воздух намного чище, вокруг великолепное море, да и вообще дикая природа способствует хорошему отдыху. Особенно после командировки в жаркие восточные страны.  
Остров совсем крохотный, просто не залитый водой холм, облюбованный чайками и лютиками, с небольшой рощицей, зарослями в бухточках, парой заброшенных огородов и родником. С вершины холма можно осмотреть весь берег по периметру и сквозь прозрачную серо-голубую воду приглядеть себе стайку рыб. Холодная вода не особенно располагает к купанию (разве что моржей), но вот порыбачить…  
Серым остров назвали Иные. В сумраке он окружен плотным туманом, отражающим любые попытки проникнуть внутрь. В реальном мире на острове полностью отсутствует магия.  
Несколько веков назад, когда это место только обнаружили, ходили слухи, что за магическим провалом прячется огромный источник силы, и тот, кто сумеет его открыть, сравняется с богами. Не знаю уж, как они себе это представляли, но множество Иных теряли молодость и здоровье в поисках источника, и, естественно, ничего не находили.  
Потом на остров пришли монахи. Христианство в отличие от многих других религий к магии относится отрицательно, и особенно сильно верующие Иные скрывались здесь от своего дара, который считали проклятием. Обитель была маленькой – до десятка монахов, больше остров просто не может прокормить. К приходу коммунизма в обители оставалось всего три старичка, их не тронули, и вскоре она опустела по естественным причинам. Иные без магии – обычные люди. С обычной смертью.  
С некоторых пор Серый остров использует для своих экспериментов и как оборотничий санаторий Инквизиция.  
Я потратил день на закупку продовольствия, рыболовного и туристического снаряжения и, кое-как попихав все в рюкзак, отправился порталом в ближайшую прибрежную деревушку. В местном магазине купил единственно доступные сувениры: спички, соль и туалетную бумагу. Дородная продавщица с псевдозолотой улыбкой упаковала мое приобретение в трехрублевый пакет, крупными буквами призывающий к безопасному сексу, и любезно указала на дом лодочника, за умеренную плату развозящего всех желающих по островам. Она же посоветовала в качестве умеренной платы взять пару бутылок водки.  
Лодочник долго жаловался на дороговизну топлива, но, увидев водку, очень обрадовался и сказал, что "это оно, то самое". Его лодка доверия не внушала, однако выбирать было не из чего. Мотор к моему удивлению завелся с первого рывка, и суденышко резво побежало по водной ряби.  
Когда мы отплывали, уже начинало темнеть. Я надеялся, что на острове остались хоть какие-то развалины, необходимость ставить палатку в темноте меня не радовала. Отгоняя стада комаров и проклиная себя за то, что не купил ничего против надоедливых насекомых, я начал сомневаться в своих способностях к жизни на природе.  
Правда, количество кровососов резко убавилось, когда лодка пересекла невидимую границу магического провала. Я почувствовал, как часть меня словно отключилась, исчез постоянный белый шум магии, и все вокруг вдруг стало непривычно большим, широким и свежим. Слегка закружилась голова. А, ополовинивший первую бутылку, лодочник ничего не замечал и был доволен жизнью и своим состоянием.  
Фактически до Серого острова можно было добраться минут за десять, но лодочнику приспичило показать мне местные красоты (благо, было, чем любоваться), поэтому мы прибыли к пункту назначения уже полноправной ночью. Но темно не было. Море мягко светилось нежно голубым, звезды казались каплями влаги на куполе кобальтово-хрустального неба. Только остров черной горой возвышался в мире волшебного света.  
Однако долго восхищаться этими красотами мне не пришлось. Основательно подвыпивший лодочник забыл заглушить мотор, и суденышко вынесло далеко на берег. Ему повезло, что винт остался цел. Да и мне тоже: проводить отпуск в такой компании – это совсем не то, о чем я мечтал. Минут через десять, пыхтя и потея, мы вернули лодку в воду, и под "Стеньку Разина" она с хозяином отчалила в светящуюся ночь.  
Я передохнул и умылся, взвалил рюкзак на плечи, взял заботящийся о здоровье нации пакет и отправился по единственному пути из бухты. В гору.  
Поначалу тропинка была еще ничего, вполне сносна, потом стала больше походить на лестницу, и, в конце концов, потеряв всякое уважение к уставшему и загруженному путнику, ступени превратились в уступы, куда приходилось забираться при помощи рук. Пятнадцать метров такой дороги вымотали меня до предела.  
Остановившись перед очередной ступенькой, вздымавшейся мне до груди, я вытер пот и пыль с лица и прислонился к камню передохнуть.  
-Ты легких путей не ищешь, Городецкий? – спросил сверху прохладный ночной голос. Знакомый и ожидаемый.  
Я поднял голову. Великий Сумрак…  
Как же плохо он выглядел…  
Завулон устало присел на корточки передо мной.  
-Зачем ты здесь?  
Я неловко улыбнулся и протянул ему пакет с сувенирами.  
-У меня отпуск. Две недели.  
Он взял пакет, заглянул внутрь и усмехнулся. Встал.  
-Взбирайся, Городецкий, пойдем человеческими путями. Хватит горных козлов передразнивать.  
Я поднапрягся и влез на уступ.  
Оказалось, действительно можно было не издеваться над собственным организмом. Путь, предложенный Завулоном, прямым не назовешь, но использовать руки больше не приходилось. Хотя не могу сказать, что в конце я был бодрым и отдохнувшим.  
Мы шли медленно, то и дело ловя друг друга и хватаясь за все, что попадалось под руки. Ноги скользили на камнях и траве, промахивались мимо дорожки, иногда вообще не было видно, куда ступать. Как Завулон спустился один?  
В темноте стали вырисовываться какие-то постройки. Наконец-то. Я уж думал, это проклятье такое – бродить ночью по горам.  
Мы прибавили шагу, но Завулон вдруг отрывисто вдохнул, взмахнул свободной рукой и рухнул назад. Хорошо, что я шел сзади, а-то бы лететь Темному до самого берега. Я поймал его, напрягаясь, чтобы не свалиться от толчка, но толчка почти не было, Надюшка в младенческих играх сильнее кидала подушку, чем Завулон ударился в меня.  
Я обнимал его и чувствовал, как ребра от дыхания трутся о рубашку под моими руками.  
-Знаешь, даже проклятым Иным иногда надо есть, - сказал я в темные пушистые волосы. – Ты весишь меньше моего рюкзака.  
-Я не виноват, что ты притащил сюда всю свою квартиру, - он попытался вырваться из моих рук и встать. Ни то, ни другое ему не удалось – ноги его не держали, а я не отпускал. – Оставь, Городецкий. Не знаю, зачем это Гесеру, но без твоего милосердия я как-нибудь обойдусь.  
-А Гесер тут ни при чем. Он даже не знает, что я поехал сюда. Возможно, догадывается и предполагает, но не знает, - я легко поднял затихшего в раздумьях Завулона. – И без моего милосердия ты вгонишь себя в гроб раньше, чем оно того стоит. Так что придется терпеть. Я без тебя с этого острова не уеду.  
-Ты сумасшедший, - пробормотал он, укладывая ухо на мое плечо.  
-Не спи, - я слегка тряхнул его, - показывай дорогу.  
-К домику, - он махнул рукой куда-то вперед.  
Я пошел в указанном направлении, внимательно глядя на дорожку, чтобы не ухнуться вниз с моей полусоннодрагоценной ношей, и действительно наткнулся на строение вполне обитаемого вида.  
Домик представлял собой деревянный фасад, вмурованный в пещерный вход. Перед ним под навесом был выложен очаг, и стояли огромные булыжники, служившие, видимо, кухонной мебелью. Внутри пещеры за низенькой, рассохшейся дверью была только одна комната. У дальней стены на деревянном настиле валялся тонкий спальник и пара каких-то потрепанных тряпок. Рядом с настилом стояли мешки и изъеденный жуками-точильщиками сундук. Освещал все это фонарик-слепушок, подвешенный над самым входом. Вот и вся обстановка.  
-Н-да, может быть, завтра это место мне и покажется уютным, но сейчас, прямо скажем, не вдохновляет.  
-Я тебя сюда не приглашал, - проворчал Завулон, все-таки выбравшись из моих рук, и, покачиваясь, направился к настилу. – Я ложусь спать. Заботься сам о себе.  
-Ну уж нет. Сначала ужин.  
Я скинул рюкзак и под недовольное бормотание (и любопытный взгляд) Темного принялся распаковываться. Первым делом достал, заготовленные дома, бутерброды и термос с еще горячим чаем.  
-Ешь.  
-Я не хочу, - Завулон накинул свой тощий спальник на плечи и упрямо уставился в пол.  
-Ты ведешь себя, как капризный ребенок. Ешь, не дуйся.  
-Но я действительно не хочу. Оставь меня, Городецкий.  
-Я же уже сказал: не оставлю, - я опустился на колени напротив него. – Пожалуйста, съешь хотя бы один бутерброд и выпей кружку чая. И я от тебя отстану. До завтра.  
-Если мне станет плохо, в этом будешь виноват ты.  
-Хорошо. Всю вину за твое несварение желудка беру на себя, - я улыбнулся.  
Он съел два бутерброда и выпил пол термоса. Даже лучше, чем я предполагал.  
После ужина, пока Завулон ходил удовлетворять другие естественные потребности, я смастерил нам постель. Может быть, его кости под таким спальником и не мерзнут, но я даже в жару не решился бы накрываться этой тряпочкой. К счастью в Москве достаточно туристических магазинов, умеющих навязать покупателю кучу необходимых вещей. Так что худосочному спальнику досталась роль самой нижней подстилки.  
Вернувшись, Завулон ничего не сказал и, только грустно хмыкнув, лег ко мне спиной, прижимая колени к груди.  
-Разденься, - шепнул я, отправляясь на улицу.  
Навестив звезды и кусты и поблагодарив амагический выверт сумрака за отсутствие мерзких насекомых, я вошел в дом и остановился в дверях.  
Завулон лежал в той же позе, в которой я его оставил, но совершенно голый. Он хмуро смотрел в стену и дрожал.  
-Горе ты мое…  
Хотелось плакать и смеяться одновременно.  
Я ненавижу, когда ломается человек. Какой бы Темной сволочью он ни был. Так нельзя. Что ты сделала, Светлана?  
Завулон вздрогнул, когда я прижал его к своему голому телу и набросил на нас мягкое и теплое одеяло.  
-Спи. Я рядом.  
Он судорожно вздохнул и вцепился в мою руку, согревающую его живот.  
Минут пять мы лежали молча. Я стал уже задремывать, все-таки у меня не было времени перейти на здешний часовой пояс, да и устал порядком. Потом под моей рукой тихо заурчало.  
-Я же говорил, не надо было есть, - простонал Завулон.  
-Не надо было голодать, - ответил я, утыкаясь ему в шею.  
Вскоре Темный живот затих. Я уже почти уснул.  
-Справимся. Я сгущенку привез. И шпроты.  
-Бронебойное сочетание, - хихикнул Завулон.  
-Все для тебя, - и я уснул.

Утро было тихим и мокрым. Я выбрался из-под одеяла, вышел на улицу и, когда огляделся, понял, что спать дальше грешно, как бы этого ни хотелось. Стараясь не разбудить мирно сопящего Завулона, я потихоньку оделся, достал рыболовные снасти и отправился "заниматься активным отдыхом на лоне природы", иначе говоря, пытаться чего-нибудь выловить нам на завтрак.  
Постройки, которые я видел ночью в темноте, оказались развалинами обители. Тот домик, где устроился Завулон, был единственным, приспособленным к жилью. Остальные годились разве что на дрова и стройматериалы.  
Обитель стояла на южном склоне на ступенчатой площадке и весь день, от рассвета до заката, освещалась солнцем. А от северных ветров ее прикрывала верхушка холма. Монахи знали, где строить.  
Когда разойдется туман на море, я обязательно влезу на вершину: оттуда должны быть видны и Соловки, и многие другие острова Онежской губы, и континент. Хотя, может быть, у меня слишком большие запросы.  
Неподалеку, на краю рощицы, бил зубосковывательный родничок и, вихляя меж деревьев, водопадами уносился вниз. Я пошел вдоль, или вернее, вниз по его руслу. Обычно в устье ручьев и речек собирается много рыбы, и это неплохое место для начала.  
Я не ошибся: рыбы было столько, что удочка не понадобилась – я влез в воду по колено и вылавливал ее сачком. Крупную нанизывал на заостренную палку, а мелкую выпускал обратно. Пока из прибрежных кустов не раздалось требовательное "Мяу!".  
Я нагнулся и заглянул под листья. Оттуда на меня тырилась рыжая, зеленоглазая и откровенно наглая кошачья морда. Из-за нее выглядывали еще пять - менее наглых, но таких же рыжих и зеленоглазых.  
Я кинул им содержимое сачка, даже не разобрав на крупных, мелких и мусор. Они тоже не стали разбирать и смели рыбу в секунду. Так и пошло: я ловил, они съедали. Никогда не думал, что в полдюжины кошек может поместиться столько рыбы.  
Внезапно рыжее семейство оторвалось от завтрака и с быстротой молнии скрылось в кустах.  
На берег вышел Завулон. Выглядел он намного лучше, чем вчера. Синяки под глазами еще не исчезли, и он был безобразно худым, но уже не казался таким изможденным, замученным, сломанным.  
-Твое ржание, Городецкий, слышно с другой стороны острова, - он залез на огромный валун у самой воды и сел на корточки. – Что такого смешного в рыбной ловле?  
-Откармливал местное семейство кошачьих, - объяснил я, выбираясь на берег.  
-А-а, гадкие животные. Перетаскали у меня все сосиски. Правда, они уже были тухлые. Но сам факт…  
-У тебя вообще какие-нибудь продукты есть?  
-Какие-то есть. Консервы, макароны, крупа. Инквизиторы раз в неделю привозят. Гесер был, кофе приволок.  
-Это хорошо, значит, не на одной рыбе будем жить, - я сел рядом и принялся натягивать носки и кроссовки на основательно замерзшие ноги.  
-На кофе не рассчитывай, он сахар зажилил.  
-Сгущенка же есть.  
-Ну да, я забыл. Со шпротами, - Завулон, оперевшись на мое плечо, слез с валуна и осмотрел улов. – Неплохо для первого раза. Только нам даже с твоим аппетитом столько не съесть.  
-Почему же, по паре рыбешек на завтрак, а из остального уху сварю на обед и ужин. Наваристая уха на свежей рыбе – это же райское наслаждение.  
-Теперь я знаю, из чего делают "Баунти".  
Я подхватил палку с уловом и рыболовные снасти, и мы пошли обратно. На одном из подъемов Завулон взял меня за руку и не отпускал до самого дома.  
Оценив запасы продовольствия, я понял, что в ближайшие полгода голодная смерть нам не грозит. Инквизиторы действительно заботились о моем Темном.  
-Надеюсь, я тебя не разбудил своим смехом, - спросил я, колдуя над очагом. Завулон сидел напротив, внимательно наблюдая за мной, а чищенная и выпотрошенная рыба уже ждала на шампурах и в котелке.  
-Да нет, - Завулон мотнул головой, отгоняя влюбившуюся в него бабочку. – Я пошутил. На самом деле было слышно только у берега.  
Огонь, наконец, соизволил появиться, и, чувствуя себя заправским поваром каменного века, я водрузил над очагом наш завтрак.  
-Теперь ждем и изредка ворочаем.  
Завулон задумчиво кивнул, потом встал и, подойдя к краю площадки, уставился в море.  
-Я думал, ты ушел. Совсем, - тихо произнес он.  
-Вплавь до континента? – удивился я. – А рюкзак тебе оставил? Этакая извращенная благотворительность.  
Он пожал плечами.  
Я вздохнул и почесал затылок. Впору было обидеться на такое недоверие.  
-Я же сказал: я без тебя с этого острова не уеду. Ты думал, это была шутка?  
Завулон опять пожал плечами.  
-А если у нас не получится? – он продолжал смотреть на горизонт. – Ты так уверен в своих чувствах и в том, что мне нужен именно ты?  
Он говорил спокойно и холодно, словно отгоняя от себя истерику. Я встал и подошел к нему, остановился рядом, почти касаясь плеча.  
-Повторю еще раз, я сказал: я без тебя с этого острова не уеду. Я ничего не говорил про "получится – не получится", - пауза, чтобы до него дошел основной смысл. – Пока я в состоянии, ты не останешься здесь один. Я достаточно уверен в своих чувствах, чтобы жить с тобой рядом и не жалеть об этом.  
-Но там у тебя долгая жизнь, семья, сила. Ты теперь Великий, можешь то, о чем другие только мечтают. А здесь – максимум лет пятьдесят рядом с беспомощным стариком на крохотном острове, где в одном конце пернешь – в другом слышно.  
-Ты сказал, что не слышно, - я улыбнулся, сам не знаю чему. – К тому же ты забываешь, здесь я тоже стану беспомощным стариком. Будем, два брюзжащих дедульки, по берегам кошек распугивать.  
Завулон усмехнулся и закрыл глаза.  
-Ты не можешь потратить всю свою жизнь на меня.  
Я осторожно развернул его и обнял, уткнувшись в плечо.  
-Что за жизнь без тебя?..  
Он неуверенно положил ладонь мне на спину.  
-У тебя отпуск – две недели. Ты должен будешь вернуться.  
-Если все выйдет, то вернусь. А нет, тогда Гесер получит заявление об увольнении. Думаю, твои инквизиторы согласятся переслать ему одну бумажку.  
-И с каким объяснением?  
-По семейным обстоятельствам. Но вообще-то не нужны никакие объяснения, сам поймет.  
-Ты ненормальный.  
-Вчера был сумасшедший, - я поднял голову и, посмотрев ему в глаза, снова улыбнулся.  
Завулон зажмурился и внезапно сильно прижал меня к себе.  
-Я так испугался, - прошептал он.  
Мы обнимали друг друга, и я думал, что никогда не чувствовал себя таким нужным. Великий Свет, зачем мне сила, если я не смогу вернуть…  
-Светлый, у тебя рыба сгорит.  
-Во Тьму тебя, Завулон, с твоими закидонами! – я бросился к очагу, спасать наш завтрак, под один из самых красивых звуков в мире – смех моего Темного.  
Следующие три дня мы гуляли и любовались окрестностями. Собственно говоря, больше делать было нечего, да и не хотелось. Завулон оказался прекрасным рассказчиком. Я узнал о Белом море, Соловецких островах и Карелии столько, сколько, наверное, не написано ни в одной энциклопедии.  
Поначалу он сильно уставал. Если я не успевал отследить этот момент, то приходилось тащить его домой на руках. Но потихоньку силы к нему возвращались: от хорошей кормежки и щадящего режима. Днем мы по два часа спали, расстелив на травке одеяло. Вернее, спал Завулон, а я прижимал его к себе и смотрел в небо, раздумывая о смысле жизни. Или, уж если честно, ни о чем не думал, просто наслаждался миром, природой и теплым, хотя и слишком костлявым, телом рядом. Кормил я его от пуза, пища в любом случае была диетической: рыба да крупа. Что в первую очередь оказалось хорошо для меня, потому что иначе от такой ленивой жизни я бы прибавил не один килограмм.  
Вечером Завулон больше не вел себя, как девственница в борделе. К третьей ночи он даже решился чмокнуть меня на сон грядущий, но все же свел это к шутке. Я выправлял моего Темного, собирал, склеивал и укреплял. Осторожно, непреклонно, не давая ему ни малейшего послабления. А он придумывал все новые и новые причины, чтобы оттолкнуть меня и снова ввалиться в депрессию. Особенно в третий день. И, в конце концов, я не выдержал.  
-Как ты собираешься снимать проклятье, Городецкий?  
Мы только что пообедали и теперь валялись, подставив солнцу животы.  
-Ольга назвала только один способ. Других я не знаю.  
-И на многих ты уже тренировался? Гесер в их числе?  
-Нет. С мужчиной для меня это будет впервые.  
Он оттолкнулся от меня:  
-Ты девственник?  
-В гомосексуальном плане – да.  
-И ты решил подарить мне не только жизнь, но и девственность? Думаешь, твоей жене от этого вернут силы? Хочешь выкупить ее своим телом? Или это идея Пресветлого Гесера? Ему так нужна Великая Светлая, что можно отдать обиженному Темному лучшего дозорного, авось простит? Только тут уже не я решаю, а Инквизиция. Или под Эдгара он тоже кого-нибудь постелет? Какого-нибудь девственника? Убирайся, Городецкий, ищи другие пути, я не стану защищать твою жену. Она получила то, что заслужила. Продайся кому-нибудь еще, не проклятому, гнусному, гадкому, отвратительному, слабому Темному. Дай мне спокойно сдохнуть, или я найду способ отомстить ей.  
Ну вот, накрутил сам себя, скрестил руки на груди и мрачно уставился на ближайший валун. Я на мгновение закрыл глаза и вдохнул, пытаясь сдержаться.  
-Иногда мне хочется ударить тебя, Завулон.  
Он дернул плечом, но не ответил и не повернулся.  
-Почему ты не можешь поверить, что я здесь по собственному желанию? Если ты себя не любишь, это не значит, что никто тебя не любит. Почему я все время должен что-то делать для Гесера и Светланы? Почему я не могу быть здесь для себя и для тебя? Просто отдыхать, наслаждаться, получать удовольствие? Почему я должен делать это из-за каких-то чужих идей? Я девственник, потому что не было еще мужчины, с которым я хотел бы этого лишиться. Что же, я должен был переспать с кем-то посторонним, прежде чем приезжать сюда? Я хочу быть с тобой. Только с тобой. По своей собственной воле. Почему я не могу любить просто так, для себя? Почему ты не можешь любить просто так?  
Завулон упал на спину и закрыл лицо руками. Потом затрясся, и между длинными красивыми пальцами просочились сверкающие капли.  
Я обнял его, перекатил на себя, запирая ногами, прижимая так сильно, как только мог.  
-В сумрак Гесера со Светланой и все эти Дозоры, и Инквизицию. И Тьму со Светом туда же. Мне нужен только ты, - шептал я ему на ухо, чувствуя, что еще чуть-чуть, и я сам начну всхлипывать. - Мне нужен Завулон – гнусный, гадкий, отвратительный Темный. И я никому не позволю забрать тебя у меня. И меня у тебя. Ты мой. Навсегда. На этом свете, на том свете, в сумраке и везде между. Мой. Мой, мой, мой…  
А потом он меня поцеловал. Сам. Ни один поцелуй, да что там, ни один оргазм в моей прошлой жизни не был таким прекрасным: жарким и нежным, страстным и мягким, легким, как прикосновение крыльев бабочки, и сильным, как разряд молнии. Головокружительным, захватывающим, страшным и выворачивающим, словно шторм в океане, лавина в горах и ураган в степи одновременно. Я забыл все слова, все имена, все проблемы, решения, причины и выводы. Я забыл прошлое и потерял будущее. Да и зачем вся эта ерунда, когда рядом он…  
Тот поцелуй был таким иссушающим, что после мы заснули прямо там, на одеяле, под небом и солнцем.  
Я проснулся уже глубоким вечером, когда на небе появились первые звезды. От росы намокла одежда, и становилось ощутимо прохладно. Я осторожно перенес Темного в дом. Завулон только что-то проворчал, перевернулся на другой бок и свернулся калачиком – его любимая поза.  
Уборка заняла не много времени, потом я согрел воды, ополоснулся и помыл голову. Чистота, как говорят, залог здоровья, а болеть и вонять мне сейчас было не с руки. После помывки разогрел ужин – рыбу с рисом, укутал котелок в одеяло и принялся ждать, когда проснется моя спящая красавица. Завулон и в бодрствующем состоянии из-за больших глаз и неправильного сложения напоминал куклу, сейчас же вовсе выглядел не от мира сего. Вот уж я наиграюсь…  
Что скажет Гесер?  
А какая разница, что он скажет. Когда я собирался сюда, я не думал, что все так получится. Хотел просто поговорить, может быть, чего полезного разузнать, откопать. Но когда увидел…  
Это не любовь с первого взгляда. Это даже не случай. Это закономерность. Самая настоящая судьба. Предназначение. Все, что со мной было до того, лишь путь, ведущий к Серому острову, к полудохлому Завулону и кипящим поцелуям.  
И плевать на то, что я женат, на разницу в опыте, возрасте и потенциале. Плевать на Свет и Тьму, на Равновесие. На слухи, сплетни и косые взгляды. Плевать - с вершины этого острова – на все, что попытается нам помешать быть вместе. Я не оставлю своего Темного. Никогда!  
Завулон внезапно выгнулся, застонал и резко сел, сумасшедшими глазами обшаривая комнатушку. Увидев меня, он на пару секунд застыл и облегченно выдохнул.  
-С прибытием, - поприветствовал я.  
Он очаровательно улыбнулся и потянулся ко мне.  
Великий Сумрак, ничего не видел в жизни сексуальнее, чем Завулон в короткой белой майке и белых плавках, выгибающийся мне навстречу! У меня же поднялось все сразу и в моральном, и в физическом плане.  
-А-ан-тон, - протянуло воплощение всех моих греховных помыслов. – Я хочу тебя. Сейчас.  
-Завулон…  
Я осторожно положил руки ему на плечи. Вот и кончилась моя уверенность.  
-Я не знаю, как…  
-Как тебе хочется, - он медленно положил меня на одеяло, а я-то еще думал, что он слаб. Ха! – Как тебе нравится. Как будет лучше для тебя.  
-Я хочу, чтобы тебе тоже нравилось, хотелось и было лучше.  
-Уж поверь, моя святая неожиданность, себя я не обделю, - Темный хищно усмехнулся, и у меня поползли мурашки по телу. – Завтра приедут инквизиторы, и я хочу тебя сегодня.  
-Но проклятье на острове не снять. Его здесь нет, как и магии… - длинный палец прижался к моим губам.  
-Я знаю. Я не хочу думать о проклятье в наш первый раз. Ты … - он отстранился, - не против?  
И уверенность вернулась ко мне.  
-Против? – я положил его руку на свои вздувшиеся штаны. – С чего ты взял?  
Завулон заливисто засмеялся, свалился на меня и принялся раздевать и целовать, все еще хохоча. Когда из одежды на мне ничего не осталось (не очень-то много и было), он отодвинулся.  
-А ты даже не так страшен, Светлый.  
-Ох, на себя посмотри, Кощей. Где там твои иглы и яйца? – я бросился на него.  
Я нашел и то, и другое. И узнал, что опыт – это хорошо, но желание дать удовольствие любимому еще лучше, что оргазм может быть куда сильнее сознания, и что правила и слова в постели абсолютно лишни. Я плавился под руками Завулона, метался между Раем и Адом, умирал и возрождался, брал и тут же отдавал обратно. Я чувствовал каждое его движение, слышал каждое невысказанное слово, я знал, что он чувствует, и чувствовал, что он знает. И когда, после долгой пытки-наслаждения, он вошел в меня, я взорвался.

Я проснулся от яркого солнца, бьющего в открытую дверь. Все тело ломило, но это было приятное ощущение, напоминание о самом потрясающем опыте моей жизни. Даже когда Костя шарахнул меня Фуараном, я не чувствовал ничего сравнимого по интенсивности с прошедшей ночью.  
Я попробовал пошевелиться и обнаружил, что обвит по рукам и ногам длинными конечностями Завулона.  
-Инквизиторы прибудут часа через два. Мы можем еще поваляться.  
Я кивнул и расслабился. Готов валяться так до конца времен.  
-Спасибо, - голос куда-то исчез, оставив вместо себя скрип. – За все.  
-И тебе спасибо, - Завулон наклонился и поцеловал меня. – Я никогда не испытывал ничего подобного.  
Я покраснел, вспомнив, что вырубился в самый ответственный момент, и спросил:  
-Ты-то хоть кончил?  
Он удивленно усмехнулся.  
-Если честно, не знаю. Потерял сознание раньше.  
Я покачал головой.  
-Как же мы будем снимать с тебя проклятье, если не выдерживаем даже при полном отсутствии магии?  
-А, - Темный отмахнулся, - как-нибудь. Может, в том и смысл.  
-Может, в том и смысл, - согласился я. – Думаю, нам все же стоит встать и хотя бы помыться. Я чувствую себя липким в очень странных местах.

Инквизиторы безмерно удивились, увидев меня рядом с Завулоном, и долго допрашивали, что да как, пока нам не удалось их убедить отвести нас с острова. Затягивать было ни к чему, мы погрузились в катер и отплыли к ближайшей суше за границей амагического выверта.  
Пока катер огибал бухты и косы, я начал сомневаться в своих сексуальных способностях. Во-первых, недавно проснулся после бурной ночи. Во-вторых, двигался я с трудом, чем доставил Завулону немало веселых минут. И, в-третьих, самое смущающее, чтобы в случае неудачи тут же вернуть Завулона на Серый остров, инквизиторы должны быть поблизости. Одно дело – заниматься сексом дома в постели, зная гипотетически, что абстрактная Инквизиция следит за тобой, совсем другое – в нескольких шагах от них, прикрывшись только парой-тройкой щитов. Завулону-то что, он привык к постороннему народу в интимной обстановке, а я? Но чего не сделаешь для любимого Темного, придется терпеть, сам же сказал.  
Однако все пораженческие мысли сдуло, как только мы пересекли границу магической аномалии. Завулон коротко вскрикнул и вжался в меня, больно вцепившись в плечо.  
-Быстрее! – крикнул я, прижимая его крепче.  
-Нельзя, разобьемся о волны! – проорал в ответ инквизитор.  
Завулон тихонько застонал.  
А пошло все куда подальше! Я открыл портал на виднеющуюся вдали полоску земли и провалился туда, продолжая сжимать моего Темного.  
Земля встретила нас неласково, но отбитые пятые точки сейчас были наименьшей проблемой. Простейшим заклинанием я раздел себя и Завулона, кинул сверху отвлекающий щит и уволок на первый слой сумрака.  
Думать о том, что и как делать, было некогда, поэтому я сразу приступил к самому важному. Вероятнее всего, я был неуклюж, неловок, что-то делал неправильно, в чем-то ошибался, но Завулону в тот момент было не до моих ошибок. Мучавшая его боль перекрывала все другие ощущения. Я тоже не чувствовал себя счастливым - слезы, судороги и закушенная в кровь губа партнера к сексу не особо располагают (ну, разве что маньяков), поэтому я никак не мог достигнуть необходимой формы и выйти из стадии поцелуев и ласк.  
Я собирался уже остановить эту пытку и отправить нас обратно на катер к инквизиторам, но Завулон вдруг пронзительно закричал, и, забыв обо всем, я поднял его с земли, водрузил себе на колени и стал раскачиваться, шепча только одно:  
-Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя…  
И я принял его боль. Не как свою. Как зависшую в темноте моего любимого кровавую кляксу, раковую опухоль, оплетающую метастазами все тело, чужую энергию, рвущую и терзающую сумеречную плоть. Я стал вливать в кляксу свою силу, вытеснять то, что оставила там Светлана. Опухоль забурлила, заволновалась, втянула свои щупальца и выстрелила ими в меня, защищая свое существование. Я не уворачивался, я позволил ей зацепиться и оплести мое тело так же, как она оплела тело Завулона, рванул, и она повисла между нами. А потом я продолжил вливать в кляксу свою силу, теперь уже напрямую. Завулон в моих руках задрожал, и я почувствовал, как он наполняет ее с другой стороны.  
Сквозь стоны, поцелуи, толчки, трение и проникновение, сквозь укусы, царапанье, всхлипы, хрипы и крики, сквозь слезы, кровь, пот и сперму наши силы сливались, смешивались и раздирали проклятье своим несоответствием, противоположностью, напряжением. Оно умирало в нашей любви и в войне наших сил. А мы были вместе, рядом, внутри и снаружи. Мы вплетались и вплавлялись друг в друга. Связывались, смешивались, соединялись, и не существовало ничего кроме нас. Мы были миром, и мир был нами.  
Даже если и существовала боль, я ее не замечал. Даже если и существовало удовольствие, оно тоже прошло мимо сознания. В ту вечность правили совсем иные чувства, названия которым нет ни в одном языке, описать которые невозможно даже в сумраке. И, в конце концов, когда из взорвавшегося проклятья родилась сверхновая, мы оба сгорели в выпущенных на свободу силах. Они уже не были Тьмой и Светом, а мы не были Иными.

Я поднялся, зевнул и отряхнул с задницы налипший песок. Инквизиторы серыми бакланами сидели на валунах и настороженно меня рассматривали.  
-Так и должно быть? – спросил один из них, махнув рукой в мою сторону.  
-Что именно? – поинтересовался я, оглядывая себя. Ничего нового вроде бы не отросло.  
-Вы оба – абсолютные пустышки, - пояснил другой инквизитор.  
-Конечно, так и должно быть, - Завулон схватил меня за руку, попытался подняться, но плюхнулся обратно на песок. – Вух!  
Я засмеялся и помог ему встать на ноги.  
-На Великого Темного бросила проклятье Великая Светлая, как вы думаете, сколько сил надо для его нейтрализации? – он обнял меня за плечи. – Ну-с, куда ты дел нашу одежду?  
-Я ее исчез, - честное признание смягчает наказание. – Она мешалась.  
-То есть никаких шансов?  
-Не-а.  
Завулон фыркнул и кивнул инквизиторам.  
-Везите-ка вы нас обратно на Серый остров. И побыстрее, это, чай, не Крым.

Вылезая из катера на холодные доски маленького мостика, я думал о нашем нынешнем состоянии. Абсолютные пустышки. Выхода из этого нет. Ни подкачкой, ни соединением, ни даже временным ревоплощением чужой личности восстановить наши силы невозможно. Абсолютные пустышки. Означает, что мы больше не Иные. И меня это странно не волнует. Впрочем, не странно, у меня ведь есть Завулон. Который о чем-то беседует с инквизиторами:  
-Вы об этом особо не распространяйтесь. Понаедут ведь, а у Городецкого еще неделя с лишним отпуска, мы хотим провести ее без посторонних личностей.  
Один инквизитор смущенно усмехнулся, второй покачал головой.  
-И выдайте нам то, что привезли. Продукты здесь не лишни.  
Я обнял его и чмокнул в щеку.  
-Не смущай Святую Инквизицию, - наставительно сказал бывший Темный, щелкнув меня по носу. – Мы и так как два Адама перед грехопадением.  
-Только если грехопадением считать совместное поедание яблок. Потому что все остальное мы с тобой уже попробовали, - ответил я, принимая от инквизиторов пару тяжелых сумок.  
-Ну, далеко не все, - Завулон многообещающе повел бровями.  
-Это уже вариации.  
Нужно ли говорить, что в результате мы добрались до дома очень не скоро?

Неделю спустя мы все еще мирно жили на острове. Наслаждались друг другом и природой. Видимо, инквизиторы не стали "особо распространяться" о нас, потому что незваных гостей не было, чему мы искренне радовались. Ибо эти самые гости рисковали застать нас в самый неудобный момент – казалось, что после потери Иного статуса потенция возросла до бесконечности.  
Завулон выправился очень быстро, теперь он выглядел лучше, чем когда-либо на моей памяти. Особенно если щеголял без одежды – настоящий языческий бог похоти и соблазна. Да я и сам, нескромно будет сказать, похорошел. Ежедневные подъемы и спуски по склонам, холодные ванны, хороший сон и здоровая пища, а самое главное – секс, любовь и великолепное настроение сделали из меня если не Аполлона, то уж какого-нибудь средиземного эльфа точно. Завулон меня так и называл "Ельф". Чаще это случалось после обеда или ужина. Иногда и после завтрака.  
Итак, неделю спустя я проснулся с твердой уверенностью, что сегодня у нас будут гости. О чем незамедлительно поспешил сообщить Завулону, поджаривающему на солнце свою великолепную задницу.  
-И почему ты так уверен? - промурлыкало счастье, поворачивая ко мне довольную физиономию.  
Я пожал плечами.  
-Не знаю. Просто чувствую.  
-А тебя не смущает, что мы теперь пустышки, и мало того, находимся на острове, где нет магии?  
-Нет. Слишком много невероятного случилось за последнее время, так что меня уже ничего не смущает.  
-Разве что Пресветлый Гесер увидит тебя в неглиже?  
Смеясь, я обхватил его и втянул на себя.  
-А ты ревнуешь?  
-Вот еще, - фыркнул он, потом поцеловал медленно и глубоко, как это умеет делать только Великий Завулон. – Ты ведь мой. И прекрасно это знаешь.  
Кто бы не согласился?

-Ну что? Полезем на гору, а-то явятся всякие и испоганят нам весь кайф? – спросил он меня через два часа.  
-Полезем. Это единственное место на острове, где я тебя еще не любил.  
Мы собрались быстро: натянули шорты и кепки. И отправились в путь. За эту неделю бывшие Иные так ловко научились прыгать по уступам, что нам бы позавидовали горные козлы, водись они здесь. Поэтому никакими кружными дорогами и легкими путями мы больше не ходили, зато на вершине холма оказались всего десять минут спустя (пыльные и ободранные, впрочем, не на бал же собрались).  
Вид отсюда открывался потрясающий. Море в легкой дымке, сливающееся на горизонте с небом. Плещущаяся у берегов рыба, переливающаяся, словно высыпанная в воду горсть новенькой мелочи. Беззаботные желтые отмели и зеленые лужайки, утыканные мрачными, задумчивыми валунами-мегалитами. Темная загадочная роща в алмазном колье водопадов. Поросшие красным, серым и голубым мхом развалины обители, казавшиеся сверху рассыпавшейся мозаикой. Чайки, вопящие над головой. Рыжее семейство, сыто развалившееся на мостике. Шорты в эту идиллию не вписывались.  
Завулон положил меня на траву и провел рукой по груди. Удовольствие, которое я чувствовал от каждого его прикосновения, словами не передать. Его губы, руки, кожа, даже двухдневная щетина, наполняли мое тело волшебством - магией, недоступной никаким категориям Иных. И когда он входил в меня, я возносился и сливался с ним воедино. После особенно страстного секса, я даже не мог вспомнить, кто же внутри кого был. Как утверждал Завулон, он чувствовал то же самое.  
Порой мы в буквальном смысле трахались как кролики – быстро, без подготовки и ласк, мешая боль с удовольствием. Иногда мы занимались сексом упоенно, до самозабвения, пылая и сгорая в общем пламени, вычерпывая до дна и себя, и партнера. Там, на вершине холма, под огромным небом, среди великой воды мы любили друг друга медленно, неторопясь, отдавая душу каждому движению, каждому вздоху, ища отклик на каждый звук, на каждую мысль. Мы любили друг друга без пыла и жара, мы купались друг в друге, как в бесконечном водопаде, мы узнавали себя и открывали свою любовь заново. Мы любили друг друга. И наши силы росли и множились, разветвляясь, переплетаясь, словно деревья, своими кронами поддерживающие небо, а корнями укрепляющие землю. Мы любили друг друга.  
Я не знаю, когда пришел выпуск, и сколько он длился. Может быть, секунды, может быть, дни. Я очнулся под звездами. Под огромными пылающими звездами. И каждая звезда была забытым одиноким богом. А мой любимый сиял среди них ярче всех. Я потянулся к нему, охватил – нет в нас одиночества, нет забвения. Небо вспыхнуло и раскололось.

-Мы открыли источник, - удивленно сказал Завулон, когда вакханалия сил вокруг нас стихла. – Я думал, это сказки.  
-Не ты один, - откликнулся я, почесывая правое колено – стоило рухнуть противомагическим барьерам, как на остров устремились полчища кровососов. – Пойдем отсюда, а? Сожрут ведь живьем.  
-Поставь пугалку, у нас теперь силы хоть отбавляй.  
-Несолидно как-то пугать комаров такими мощностями. Это даже не файерболами по мухам.  
Завулон хмыкнул.  
-А куда ты хочешь использовать такие мощности, если не на собственное благо?  
-Ну-у, - я вскарабкался на него, - пожалуй, у нас еще слишком много неисследованных возможностей. Можно заняться научной деятельностью.  
Завулон засмеялся.  
-Ах, вот как это теперь называется!  
-Ты против?  
-Я?!

"Научной деятельностью" мы занимались, пока инквизиторы и Гесер не решились все-таки влезть на холм и оторвать нас от столь выдающегося времяпрепровождения. Такого лица у шефа я не видел никогда. И думаю, не скоро увижу вновь. Завулон даже сохранил картинку на память. Теперь она красуется на одном из крупнейших астероидов нашей солнечной системы. Вот смеху-то будет, когда физиономию Пресветлого найдут ученые и начнут выяснять, что за древняя цивилизация отгрохала этакое чудище. По крайней мере, мы с Завулоном повеселились вдоволь.  
Естественно, ни о каком возвращении в Дозор речи и быть не могло. Мы отвергли все предложения инквизиторов, я сообщил Гесеру, что он может уволить меня с любой формулировкой, какая придет ему в голову. Чтобы они отвязались окончательно, мы вытащили из небытия Костю, и Завулон официально (насколько это возможно, когда половина компании в полном неглиже) назвал его своим преемником. Инквизиторы утащили все еще шокированного вампира на обследование в Прагу, Гесер ушел в Москву радовать Светлых новостями, а мы остались на Сером острове, на который нельзя попасть через сумрак, но теперь благодаря нашим усилиям.  
Через неделю Дозоры России объявили о совместной работе по улучшению уровня жизни Иных в стране. Через полгода вернулась Надя – дикая, но симпатичная. Через семь лет Завулон зарегистрировал новую породу кошек – Онежская Рыжая. Через двадцать лет у Кости и Нади родился первенец, весь в меня. Через шестьдесят лет к Светлане стала возвращаться сила. Но кто теперь об этом вспомнит?

А мы…  
Мы – я и Завулон, Завулон и я - целовались под грозами Юпитера, обнимались в кольцах Сатурна, смеялись под небом Венеры, встречали рассвет на Меркурии, отсыпались в лунных кратерах и любили друг друга на маленьком острове на Земле. Мы любили друг друга.

Мы любим друг друга.

_3 июня 2005 г._


End file.
